LEBARAN
by nekochan-lovers
Summary: Benarkah gosip yang mengatakan bahwa keluarga Phantomhive itu merayakan Lebaran? Sebagai reporter kagak profesional-profesional, saya rasa saya harus mencari tahu! Warn : 5% SARA, 45% SARAp, 50% SAya RAsa... OOC, OC


**Disclaimer **: Kuroshitsuji dikarang bebas sama Yana-Sensei. Saya mah ngarang fic gak jelas ini aja, deh!

**Warning** : Garing, OOC, OC, gaje, 5% SARA, 45% SARAp, 50% SAya RAsa garing.

Saya menghadapi kebuntuan serius buat fic 'Ciel Ala Aurora'. Udah buat sedikit2 mudah-mudahan bisa updet minggu ini. Jadi, ini gantinya dulu, ya!

* * *

* * *

Halo! Perkenalkan saya NekoChan-Lovers. Untuk kepentingan fic yang ingin dibuat dalam tempo yang sesingkat-singkatnya, sebut saja saya NCL. Kenapa? Soalnya yah…saya sebelas-dua belas lah sama BCL.

Readers : HOEK! *Muntah-muntah ampe ayan*

Nah, kalian pasti bertanya-tanya kenapa saya ada di fic ini. *GR GAJE*

Saya ini adalah reporter dari stasiun TV PHK. Setelah setahun kerja, saya yang nggak pernah sekalipun nongol di TV dan malah berakhir jadi tukang gotong-gotong kamera, akhirnya dapat durian runtuh. Bukannya durian raja buah, lho! Kalo yang itu mah kepala saya bisa geroak!

Readers : Gimana mau jadi reporter, sih? Ngomong lo aja kaya kuli! Kaya kita orang yang baca fic ini! ; p

NCL : Maaf!

Intinya…saya dapet berita menggemparkan yang pastinya bisa jadi berita sensasional. Saya sih berharap itu bisa ngangkat reputasi saya sebagai reporter profesional.

Mau tau itu berita apa? Haha! Kalian pasti nggak akan percaya. Saya aja ampe histeris sendiri waktu tau kenyataan yang sesungguhnya. Ternyata keluarga Phantomhive…ngerayain Lebaran!

Tuh, kan! Kalian nggak percaya, kan? Ini saya dapet dari sumber yang terpercaya. Sumpah! Nih, ya, saya dapet kabar ini dari Ratu Victoria! Yang ngomong ke butlernya, terus butlernya ngegosip lagi sama babu istananya, eh babu istananya bisik-bisik lagi sama tetangganya. Abis itu tetangganya curhat sama kucing piaraannya. Kucing anggora endut itu ngobrol sama burung dara pas lagi nongkrong di pohon jamblang. Burung dara itu ngoceh-ngoceh sama temen-temennya waktu terbang migrasi ampe suaranya kebawa angin. Nah, angin itulah yang bikin berita ini sampe ke kuping saya! Akurat dan terpercaya, kan? Lha wong _flowchart_-nya ruwet banget, kok!

Sekarang saya lagi sibuk ngepak barang yang mau dibawa ke Britania Raya. Puas banget liat susunan barang-barang itu. Ada satu buah ransel, satu buah koper, satu kotak makanan alias kulkas, satu perangkat tape _plus speaker_ buat kebutuhan musik, dan yang ini yang paling penting. Mobil! Biar nggak usah capek-capek jalan. _Manor house_ Phantomhive kan jauh banget di pedalaman.

"Woi, NCL! Kamu mau nyari berita apa pindahan rumah?" Pak Direktur yang nama inisialnya HAH dan asli orang Sunda, langsung _sweatdrop_ ngeliat bekalnya saya. Emangnya kenapa, coba? Apa yang salah?

"Benda-benda ini penting lho, Pak! Kalo nggak ada kulkas saya nggak bisa ngemil es mambo. Kalo nggak ada musik, nanti pas penyakit joget-joget sendiri saya kumat disangkanya kejang-kejang karena epilepsi lho, Pak! Kalo nggak boleh bawa mobil juga, ntar saya ngesot dong, Pak!" jawabku melas.

"Ya, ampuuuunn. Di pesawat juga kan ada aer dingin. Kalo mau musik, ya bawa aja EM-PHE-TRIE yang lebih simpel. Mobil kan bisa sewa! Norak banget, sih!" Pak HAH geleng-geleng kepala mau putus. Eh, maaf! Putus asa!

"Huwaaa! Maaf! Maaf! Saya kan belom pernah naek pesawat. Bapak sih curang! Nggak pernah ngasih saya job! Berarti yang bikin saya jadi norak itu ya Bapak!" sekarang beliau _sweatdrop_.

"Ya udah deh! Capek ngomong sama kamu! Ngomong-ngomong, kamu udah buat janji dan ngabarin kedatangan kamu ke Earl Pentomhaip belom?" saya langsung cengo. Angin berlomba-lomba siu-siuan jadi _background_.

"Sa…saya lupa!"

"Apa? Gimana, sih? Justru kan itu yang paling penting!" teriak Pak HAH dikuping saya ampe dia ngos-ngosan. HAH! HAH! HAH!

Langsung aja saya ngibrit buat nelepon ke rumah Phantomhive. Ternyata teleponnya canggih cuy! Ada NSP-nya. Bunyinya gini,

"Kesepia~n? Mau saya temani~? Gratis lima menit pertama~ aaa~h!"

BRAK! Langsung aja saya tutup. Kenapa jadi nyambungnya ke begituan, ya? Coba sekali lagi ah!

Hm, kayaknya yang ini salah sambung lagi, deh! Masa NSP-nya Talak Tilu? Bukan gaya Earl banget, ah! Waktu saya mau tutup tuh gagang, eh ada yang ngangkat.

"Selamat pagi. Disini kediaman Phantomhive. Saya dengan Sebastian Michaelis. Ada yang bisa dibantu?" huwaaa! Walau awalnya _sweatdrop_, seneng juga bisa dengar suara Sebastian si butler luar biasa itu secara langsung. Tapi…kenapa suaranya beda-beda tipis sama Komeng, ya?

"Pa-pagi Mr. Sebastian. Saya NCL dari stasiun TV PHK. Saya mau membuat janji dengan Earl Phantomhive untuk wawancara."

"NCL? None Cililitan maksudnya?"

"Bukan. NCL itu nama saya. Singkatan dari nekochan lo…"

"SILAHKAN DATANG! DATANG SAJA SECEPATNYA! SEKARANG JUGA!"

Saya akhirnya hanya bisa cengo ngedenger histerianya Sebastian.

**XXX**

Anggep aja saya udah tiba di kediaman Phantomhive. Gila! Rumahnya gede banget. Istana negara aja kalah. Pantesan para pejabat pada minta naek gaji. Rumah mereka kalah gede sama rumah anak kecil! Makanya jangan jadi pejabat kalo nggak siap miskin! Mendingan jadi tukang permen aja kayak Ciel.

_Back to_ taufik!

Perasaan sejak masuk gerbang saya udah jalan jauuuh banget. Kenapa rasanya nggak nyampe-nyampe ke rumah yang kelihatannya udah deket itu, ya? Saya masih ngarep ada ketupat sisa buatan Sebastian, nih!

"Kakak, Anda mau kemana?" seseorang berambut kuning yang make topi jerami di belakang lehernya nyamperin saya. Ini pasti Finny. Tukang kebonnya Earl yang tukang ngerusak itu.

"Eh. Saya NCL. Saya mau ke _manor house_ Phantomhive. Kenapa tidak sampai-sampai, ya?"

"Oo…itu! Kebun ini memang besar dan luaaaas sekali! Lebaran, sih!" Eits! Denger, kan? Dia ngomongin Lebaran! Berarti gosip itu bener, dong!

"Kakak, kenapa Anda mau ke _manor house_? Anda penyusup? Tuan Muda menyuruh saya menjaga rumah ini dan menghabisi penyusup, lho!" saya langsung pucat pasi. Tuh bocah kok bisa-bisanya ngomong angker begitu sambil senyum kayak anak TK dapet permen, ya? Jadi inget sama nasibnya Jumbo di Kuroshitsuji vol. 8, nih. Ceyeeem!

"Bu-bukan! Saya tamunya Earl. Saya sudah buat janji dengan Mr. Sebastian."

"Oo…jadi Anda orang yang ditunggu-tunggu Mr. Sebastian? Mari saya antar! Ayooo!" saya serasa jadi koran yang kelibas angin puting beliung waktu ditarik Finny. Tapi nggak papa, deh! Demi gelar Reporter of The Century Dunia Akhirat.

Diseret Finny emang menghemat waktu! Walau saya jadi babak belur karena kepentok pohon, kejedot batu kali, en nyangkut di semak-semak, biarlah! Yang penting saya udah sampe. Eh, sosok hitam itu…

Ya, ampun! Saya jadi terharu! Sebastian ampe nungguin aku di depan pintu segala!

"Siapa itu Finnian?" tanyanya pada Finny. Baru si Finny mau mangap, langsung aja saya serobot.

"Saya NCL yang kemarin telepon untuk buat janji bertemu dengan Earl Phantomhive!"

"Anda…nekochan?" saya ngangguk. Dengan judes Sebastian ngomong, "Jadi Anda manusia? Hih! Tahu begitu saya malas mengundang Anda kemari. Tuan muda sibuk!" saya _sweatdrop_.

"Memangnya Anda pikir saya apa?" saya balik nanya. Nggak ada ujan nggak ada banjir, Sebastian berlutut dan bergaya ala Romeo sakit perut.

"Saya kira nekochan itu cantik rupawan dengan bulu sehitam aspal, telinga lembut, mata kuning kelereng, dan bantalan kaki pink yang enak untuk dipegang. Saya semangat karena akhirnya menemukan si cantik itu bisa bicara. Tapi…kenapa yang datang begini?" Hih, nih orang buta apa, ya? Masa dia lebih suka kucing daripada saya yang manis kaya Pengenngelepeh Kurus mantan pacarnya Tim Tom Crush yang sama-sama maen di Vanilli Skak gini?

"Nama saya nekochan-lovers. Saya pecinta kucing lho Mr. Sebastian," mata Sebastian langsung kelap-kelip kaya lampu disko.

"Benarkah? Mari masuk! Silahkan sarapan dulu sementara saya membangunkan Tuan Muda!"

Akhirnya saya sarapan di dapur. Sebenernya Sebastian nyuruh saya makan di ruang makan, tapi mejanya panjang lebar banget! Masa saya harus jalan 500 meter cuma buat ngambil lauk? Males. Mendingan disini. Ada Bard yang lagi sibuk bersihin _flame thrower_-nya dari tadi. Kayaknya dia bisa ditanya-tanya sedikit, deh!

"Hei, Mr. Bard! Boleh saya bertanya?" Bard ngangkat mukanya.

"Tanya apa?"

"Mm…apa benar kalian kemarin ngerayain Lebaran?"

"Oo…itu? Hehe! Kamu mau lihat?" tanpa ragu saya langsung ngangguk-ngangguk kayak guk-guk.

"Ayo, ikut!"

Bard ngajak saya ke halaman belakang. Ngapain, ya? Ah, jangan-jangan halaman belakang ini kemaren dipake buat Sholat Ied lagi! Kyaaa! Ini nggak boleh dilewatkan. Kamera! Kamera!

Waktu saya lagi histeris sendiri, tiba-tiba,

BROARSSSSHHHH!

Waktu sadar, saya udah kaya Piet Hitam. Oh, mi gosh…ong!

"Ke-kenapa saya di bom?"

"Lha, tadi katanya mau ngerasain ledakan?" jawab Bard. Tadinya sih saya pikir dia bercanda. Saya kan ngomongnya 'ngerayain Lebaran' bukannya 'ngerasain ledakan'. Tapi waktu ngeliat mukanya yang serius…saya hanya bisa menitikkan setitik air mata. Kayaknya orang ini mulai bolot gara-gara kebanyakan denger suara bom, deh.

"EEEHHH! WORF! YANG DISANA! WORF! AWAAASS! WORF!" suara horor seorang cewek atau anjing (?) datang dari arah belakang. Saya nengok aja karena penasaran sebenernya dia cewek atau anjing. Ternyata…Pluto dan Maylene!

Baru saya mau ngulum senyum untuk _say hai_ ke Pluto…

GRAUK!

Gyaaa! Kenapa saya dicaplooook!

"Pluto!" akhirnya anjing iblis itu ngelepasin saya yang udah gosong, basah kena iler anjing pula! Ternyata yang menghentikan anjing kanibal itu…Sebastian!

"Ma-maaf! Pluto soalnya suka daging bakar!" kata Maylene panik.

"Ya ampun, Nekochan! Kenapa Anda jadi begini?" Sebastian membantu saya berdiri. Ah, dia memang baik.

"Ada apa ini ribut-ribut? Hei, Sebastian! Kenapa kamu bawa-bawa gembel ke dalam rumah?" saya noleh ke asal suara. Kyaaa! Earl Phantomhive! Ciel! _Kawai, ne_! Dia berdiri angkuh dengan gaya _cool_ semi sadisnya yang biasa.

"Ini Nekochan. Dia yang mau wawancara Anda?" jelas Sebastian.

"Wawancara? Kapan aku…," Earl kayaknya langsung _speechless_ ngeliat saya yang amburadul dan makin ancur karena jurus _kitty eyes_. Saya pikir sih akan berhasil, ternyata…

"Pergi! Pergi!" Earl malah ngacung-ngacungin tongkatnya buat mukulin saya. Aduh! Saya lupa kalo dia benci sama kucing! Ampoon, Mak!

"Jangan Tuan Muda!" Sebastian menangkap tongkat yang hampir melayang ke saya. Abis itu Sebastian ngeliatin saya dengan tampang iba. Wah, ternyata ini berhasil buat dia! "Jawab saja beberapa pertanyaannya, Tuan Muda! Saya mohon."

Kyaaa! Sebastian mau memohon-mohon untuk saya? Manisnya… *dikeroyok sama fans Sebby*

"Baik! Baik! Setelah itu bawa tunawisma ini pergi!" Earl megangin kepalanya gara-gara emosinya udah mulai encok. "Apa yang mau kau tanyakan."

"Begini, apa benar Anda merayakan Lebaran?" tanyaku _to the point_.

"Lebaran? Yah…memang sih aku mengundang Lau kemarin untuk acara Lebaran."

"Oh, ya? Jadi Tuan Lau juga? Waahhh!" saya cuma bisa geleng-geleng kepala kagum. "Lalu…apa Anda juga melaksanakan Sholat Ied?"

"Ha? Sholat Ied? Itu benda yang buat nempelin kertas itu, kan?" Earl balik nanya. Lho, kok?

"Itu mah solatip, Tuan Muda!" jelas Sebastian. Earl ber-o kecil. Saya _sweat + salivadrop_.

"Terus maksudnya apa?" tanya Earl lagi padaku.

"Mungkin maksud NCL itu Sholat Ied ritual umat Islam untuk merayakan Hari Raya Idul Fitri, Tuan Muda. Kalau di Indonesia, hari itu disebut Lebaran," saya ngangguk-angguk takzim. Sekali lagi berterima kasih pada Sebastian.

"Ooo! Jadi maksud kamu dari tadi itu toh?" Earl nepok tangannya sekali. Nggak tau udah ngeh sama penjelasan Sebastian atau buat nepok laler. "Hm, sepertinya informasi yang Anda dapatkan salah, deh! Aku kan sudah membuang Tuhan, makanya bisa punya Sebastian. Lagipula kalau aku melakukan ritual keagamaan, Sebastian bisa _is death_!"

"Lha? Terus soal Lebaran yang tadi Anda bicarakan itu apa?" tanya saya.

"Ooo…itu…aku baru memperbesar halaman dan rumah. Sekarang tempat ini jadi lebaran, deh!"

"Makanya kebun kami jadi luaaaas banget, Kakak!" jawab Finny yang tiba-tiba nongol entah darimana datangnya. "Kan saya sudah bilang. Itu karena kebun kami lebaran alias tambah lebar. Rumah juga. Meja makan juga. Pokoknya semuanya, deh!"

Saya hanya bisa terduduk dengan lemas. Hilang sudah harapan untuk mendapatkan gelar Reporter of The Century versi dunia. Versi akhiratnya mah udah lengkap. Diseret ampe babak belur, dibom, ampe dicaplok anjing iblis raksasa. Belom lagi BB yang dihasilkan dari banyaknya adegan _sweatdrop_ yang saya alami di fic ini. Kapok deh ikut-ikutan masuk ke dalam fic buatan sendiri.

Yah…sekian dulu laporan dari NCL. Saya…saya…

Huwaaa! Saya…hiks…nggak sanggup lagi cerita…hiks! Derita ini…hiks…udah terlalu…hiks…dalam! Udah ya…hiks! Da…hiks…dah!


End file.
